


I believed you were better than this, Arthur Pendragon

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Depressed! Merlin, Good! Morgana, Hurt! Arthur, M/M, Magic Reveal, Morgana knows about Merlins Magic, Protective! Kilgarrah, hurt! Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: Agravaine, Arthur’s beloved uncle, had come to Camelot to help him after his father, King Uther died. He comes up with this genius idea to trick Emrys, the sorcerer who had apparently “protected” Arthur and Camelot. Arthur Trusts his uncle, even if it meant the most important person in his life were to be executed for treason and magic. Because he must have betrayed him, Emrys must have tricked him into trusting him, Right?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	I believed you were better than this, Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> in this fanfic, as I mentioned in the tags, Morgana is good. She’s not as powerful as she was after she met morgouse in the series, but suffers from nightmares though Merlin is helping her when he can

Arthur had been pretty stressed lately, his father, the king of Camelot, had died just a few months ago. It just was a lot to deal with, especially since his father was killed. Luckily he had friends and family he trusted like Merlin, his best friend, and manservant, he also had Morgana, who had been the late King Uther’s ward and his half-sister (Morgana and Arthur just figured that out before Uther had died), and his uncle, Agravaine. He didn’t know much about his uncle, he came to Camelot around two months after his father's death, and he had only met him once when he was very young before that, but he was family, and right now he needed that.

Agravaine had talked a lot about Emrys since he came, Arthur had heard about him, but not a lot, only that he lived in Camelot to protect Arthur with his magic. He really didn’t understand why since magic was illegal in Camelot, if you were caught doing sorcery you would be executed by either burning on the pyre, beheading or hanging (though there hadn’t been as many death sentences since Arthur became king). So why would a sorcerer protect anyone in the Pendragon household? Agravaine thought it was so Arthur would trust him, and when he least expected it, Emrys would kill him, and it made sense, this sorcerer, Emrys, who Arthur had no idea what looked like, was trying to trick him! So last month Arthur and Agravaine had a plan. He hadn’t told anyone about the plan, not even Merlin, who he trusted more than anything! But Agravaine has managed to convince him not to.

=^=

Merlin did not like Agravaine, in fact, he hated him. He was up to something, but Arthur was too blind to see it! Arthur had been weirdly quiet these last weeks too like he was hiding something, which was unusual for him.

It had also been harder to sneak into Morgana’s chambers to help her control her magic since Agravaine came, he was way too nosy for Merlins comfort zone, luckily neither Agravaine or Arthur had found out about their magic. Well, he wanted to tell Arthur, but he couldn’t, not yet.

=^=

Arthur had asked The council and everyone who lived in the Citadel to meet up in the throne room to hear the big news, he had an hour to get ready, but of course, Merlin was 10 minutes late to his chambers.

”Ah Merlin, finally decided to show up!” Arthur was obviously irritated and Merlin knew that, but he just smiled cheekily and helped Arthur into his armour.

”Sorry, _sire_ ” Arthur growled back, only Merlin could make ‘sire’ sound like an insult.

=^=

Merlin couldn’t believe his own ears. Did Arthur say what he thought he said? That he would repeal the ban of magic? He couldn’t be that lucky, there had to be an ‘if’ or ‘but’ because Arthur wouldn’t do this _now,_ could he?

”...I will repeal the ban of magic, _if..._ ” There it was, the if.   
“...If the sorcerer, Emrys, who has been in Camelot protecting the kingdom reveals himself! We can work together, make Camelot safe for everyone!” What? Merlin could feel himself getting dizzy, his hands were shaking too, Arthur couldn’t be serious. He looked up to the small crowd and saw Gaius shaking his head subtly.

”Emrys! Reveal yourself!” Arthur’s voice echoed through the room. Merlin took a deep breath, looked at Gaius and mouthed ‘sorry’ before moving from behind Arthur’s chair to the middle of the room.

“Merlin? What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Merlin looked at him with the eyes of a puppy that had just been yelled at.

“Arthur, I’m sorry... It’s me. I’m Emrys. I have magic...” Merlin’s voice was small and croaky, but Arthur just let out a small huff.

“Merlin don’t be stupid! _You_ don’t have magic. Come back here and wait. _Now._ ” But he didn’t move. He couldn’t. He had to come clean now, Arthur deserves the truth. Merlin held his hand out towards Arthur, not breaking eye contact once. 

” **Him Liffrea, wildfires wealdend, woroldare forgeaf.”** His blue eyes turned into a glowing golden colour and a blue orb was floating above Merlin’s shaking hand. The guards quickly drew out their swords and circled the warlock. Merlin drew his hand closer to his chest making the light orb disappear. He looked around at the knights and then back at Arthur with a hurtful expression, but Arthur didn’t dismiss his guards or let Merlin explain himself. Arthur had lied to him.

”Take him to the dungeons.” Arthur’s voice was cold, but there were tears in his eyes that refused to fall. One of the guards, Sir Kay, who had been one of the late king Uther’s most trusted knights, grabbed Merlin's shoulder hard and dragged him out of the room.

”Wait! Arthur! It was all for you! For Camelot! Please, stop!” Merlin had managed to yell out before a guard closed the doors.

=^=

Merlin has magic. Merlin is Emrys. Arthur's head hurt, he didn't know what to do, what to think. Merlin had been Arthurs manservant and best friend for 8 years and he had gone behind Arthur's back for all this time. Merlin was a traitor. 

”It looks like the plan worked Sire, the sorcerer is behind bars at last.” Agravaine, his uncle smirked beside him. But Arthur didn't respond, he was still in shock. Everyone, but Gaius who gave him the stink eye and Morgana who was on the edge of crying had left the room, but soon there would only be himself, his uncle and Morgana.

”You heartless pig! How could you throw _Merlin in the dungeons_?! How could you trick him like this?!” Morgana said calmly, keeping her cool.

”Remember who your king is Morgana” Arthur glared at her and dashed out of the room with Agravaine following him like a duckling.

=^=

Morgana’s felt her tears slowly slide down her cheeks, Merlin was her best friend, he had done so much for her! Can't her brother see that? That all Merlin ever did was to help people, to protect them, and most of all protect Arthur. Suddenly the doors to the throne room slammed open and in the doorway stood her crying maidservant, Guinevere, she had probably heard what had happened to Merlin.

”Gwen!” Morgana rushed towards her and gave her a sad smile and pulled her into a hug.

”How could he do that?! Merlin being a sorcerer came as a surprise, but surely it shouldn't matter? He's Merlin! He's way too kind and caring to be treated like this! Surely Arthur must know that!” Gwen looked up at the princess desperately.

”I'm sure Agravaine is behind all this. The Arthur we know would never hurt Merlin. If we let this go on, he'll lose himself completely and become a merciless tyrant just like _Uther._ The way she said her father's name was cold, it had always been like that, Morgana hated him, she was even glad he was dead, you see Uther killed every Sorcerer and sorceress he came upon, It didn't matter if it was a man, woman or a child, Uther would kill them. She didn't want to see her brother turn into that. Morgana was lucky she was such a great actress, only a few years before her father's death, she found out she was a seer, she could see the future in her dreams meaning she was a creature of magic.

”We must go to see Gaius, he'll help us for sure.” Morgana looked at her friend with determination, they were gonna stop Arthur from doing something stupid.

”Yeah, but there's only one problem...Gaius is under supervision, they won't let him near the dungeons, and he's not allowed to go anywhere without a guard, apparently Agravaine wanted to be on the ’safe side’ in case Gaius had been working with Merlin...Which is probably not that far from the truth if we're being honest...” Gwen smiled a bit at her last sentence. 

”Hmm...The guards are outside his chambers right, I doubt Gaius would let a few guards disturb his work as a court physician...” Morgana raised her eyebrow and smirked like she usually does when she has an idea.

”I can just tell them my nightmares are getting worse and that I'll need Gaius to make a stronger remedy for me.” Gwen dried the tears of her Cheeks and gave her a small smile.

=^=

Merlin was thrown into the darkest cell in the dungeons and Agravaine had found some iron shackles and bound Merlin to them, Oh God did they hurt! The pure iron burned into Merlin's wrists quite badly and Merlin felt himself lose more and more control over his magic, and he knew the shackles we're going to kill him slowly, draining him of every bit of magic he had in his body. On a normal sorcerer, the shackles would just sting for a few hours or so, but Merlin was no ordinary Sorcerer, Merlin was Emrys, the strongest ~~sorcerer~~ warlock that ever had and ever will exist. Merlin was born with magic and he didn't only have magic he _was_ magic himself.

”WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! NO! GET OF OFF ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID, I AM NOT GOING WITHOUT TALKING TO MERLIN!” Gwaine, one of the knights of the round table (One of Arthurs most trusted knights) and one of Merlins best friends yelled at one of the guards and rushed through them before they could get the knight out, he walked over to Merlin's cell and put his head on the bars.

”Fucking hell, Merlin! He can't do this! I came as fast as I heard. I swear to God I'm gonna kill him! In fact, I'm gonna beat some sense into him right now!” The Irish drunk cursed.

”No! Absolutely not! Gwaine, do not hurt Arthur, I know you're angry, but please! I don't want either of you to get hurt, you hear me?” Merlin cried out.

”He tricked you! You trusted him and he tricked you!” Merlin looked hurt, no matter how much the shackles throbbed, Arthur hating him definitely hurt the most.

”Yeah...He did...”

=^=

“To think the traitor was your little manservant! It’s a good thing we caught him, my lord, god knows what would happen if we didn’t.” Agravaine sneered, but Arthur did respond, he only sat quietly at his desk with his head in his hands, could Merlin really be a traitor? 

”I think the best way to execute him would be on the pyre, sire. Beheading and hanging go by way to quickly, don't you think? Emrys deserves a slow and painful death-”

No. I'm **not** executing him, I can't. He's been my manservant for 8 long years, if he wanted me dead, he would have killed me ages ago.” Arthur glared at his uncle.

”Excuse me sire, but I believe Emrys have only stayed by your side to deceive you! It's the only logical-”

”I am not killing Merlin, you hear me? So get out. I want to be alone.” Arthur said strictly, Agravaine frowned, bowed and excused himself before he was on his way.

=^=

George, Arthurs substitute servant, had just helped Arthur into his nightwear and for a long time after he left, Arthur just started emotionlessly out the window until he heard a sound coming from behind him. Arthur turned around, but before he got any time to react, someone knocked him unconscious.

When Arthur awoke, he was tied up to one of the bedposts, and in front of him was Agravaine and a woman in a cloak, all he could see of her was her blonde wavy hair hanging down to her chest. 

”what? Uncle? What's this supposed to mean? Help me down!” but Agravaine just chuckled.

”You have no idea how good it feels to see you all tied up like this, really, to act like I cared for you was insufferable! You know, I really really hate you! It's your fault you know! It's all you and your father's fault that my sister is dead! She never should have given birth to you!” Agravaine gritted his teeth. But the woman behind him grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

”...Then what about the plan to catch Emrys? Merlin...Merlin never wanted to go against me, did he?” Arthur swallowed hard and a tear that had been begging to escape finally ran down his cheek. Agravaine just smirked, not answering and the mysterious sorceress had gone over to the lit fireplace in his chambers and held what looked like a silver medallion. she looked back at the two men before she turned again and threw it into the fire and whispered a few words Arthur didn't understand. Suddenly there was a black snakelike creature with 7 heads In the fireplace, the sorceress grabbed the creature and walked towards Arthur, Arthur felt his heart beating faster as he tried to untie himself, he screamed for the guards outside, but it only made the two laugh.

”I'm a high priestess of the old religion, _Pendragon,_ an isolation spell was the first thing I cast in this room, no one's coming for you.” the woman said with extra pressure on his last name. Then she held the creature up to his face and chuckled.

”Isn't he beautiful? This little darling is a Fomorroh, and it can and will suck the life force out of you, making you my little puppet, Everything that makes you Arthur Pendragon will disappear, every feeling and every thought that is yours will be replaced with _one_ thought that will grow until it's consumed completely. You won't be able to rest until the thought that will become your life's work is completed.” The sorceress and Agravaine laughed at Arthurs wide eyes, at how he tried and failed at squirming away. Agravaine grabbed his nephew's blonde hair and dragged it down aggressively, exposing the back of his neck to the sorceress, the Fomorroh got closer to his neck and he felt its fangs bite harshly before crawling in through the hole in Arthurs's neck as he screamed in pain, the sorceress whispered a few ancient words once again, but this time her glowing golden eyes lit up her face, Morgouse. Before he passed out he heard Morgouse’s voice.

”Kill Emrys.”

=^=

Morgana woke up screaming the next morning, she had had many visions before, but this was by far the most graphic one, and it wasn't only one either, but all of them contained the same thing; Arthur killing Merlin. Gwen came rushing into her chambers with a worried look on her face.

”My lady! Are you ok? Another nightmare?” Gwen sat down next to her and took Morgana’s hands in hers.

”Og Gwen! It was terrible! Arthur, he's...He’s gonna kill Merlin! We ought to do something!” Morgan was trembling as she looked into her maidservant’s troubled face.

”Morgana...He...It was just a dream, ok? Arthur wouldn't do that, especially to Merlin.” Gwen said, but Morgana saw that she had troubles believing her own words.

”No. They're not just dreams and nightmares! Gwen, I'm like him. I have magic. I'm a seer, Gwen, my nightmares aren't just dreams, but visions...” She looked down at her lap as she heard the other girl gasp, but instead of moving away, Gwen held Morgana’s hand tighter and lowered her head a little making eye contact.

”Are you sure? About Arthur and Merlin, I mean.” Morgana nodded.

”Then we ought to get you dressed, can't save Merlin in your undergarments, can you?” Morgana gave out a small sad smile and got out of bed.

=^=

Merlin didn't get any sleep that night, his body was aching all over due to the shackles and the hard concrete floor only made it worse. Merlin felt guilty for not telling Arthur, it was selfish of him, especially since Arthur, the king of Camelot, trusted Merlin with all his secret, well at least he did before his uncle came. 

Gwen came with his breakfast that day, she didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he had magic, so at least she didn't hate him. She walked over to him, but as she placed the plate in his lap, she whispered a few words in his ear.

”Hey. Morgana told me about her abilities, Merlin, please whatever you do, protect yourself, ok? Don't let anything happen to you.” the guard by the cell door cleared his throat, signalling for Gwen to get out. She looked at Merlin waiting for a response, so Merlin had no other choice to nod and whisper ’Promise’ back. He did not want his friend to worry.

After Gwen left, it didn't take long for the execution bell to ring and Merlin took a deep shaky breath as he felt tears gathering in his eyes, not many minutes later, half a dozen guards opened his cell and dragged him by the shoulders out to the Main Square. There was a big crowd looking at him, moving as they came closer, in the middle of the crowd, the stake was waiting for him. The guards tied him up and backed away, Merlin looked out the crowd and saw all his friends, Gaius looked ten years older, tears in his eyes with two guards at his side, Gwaine was screaming trying to fight the four guards it took to hold him down, Morgana was holding Gwen in her arms yelling at Arthur, and Arthur, Arthur had was smirking, his blue eyes were emotionless, that's when Merlin understood that something was wrong.

When the executioner lit the pyre he noticed Morgana’s golden eyes, no one else had noticed, but he couldn't let her risk her safety, not now. The fire was burning around his legs and the Iron around his wrists were red, melting on his skin, he was still able to use some magic, the shackles hadn't worked as well as they should due to Merlin being too powerful. He looked at Morgana his eyes turning the same shade of golden and spoke to her mind.

”Don’t do anything stupid! I'll be back, somethings not right with Arthur, trust me.” it was obvious she had received his thought, because her eyes turned back into royal blue. Merlin smiled at him before he took a deep breath, trying to concentrate in the middle of the dancing fires and yelled after Kilgarrah.

" **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!** " Merlin yelled, hoping his dragonlord abilities were strong enough to contact Kilgarrah, the great dragon Merlin released from Camelot's wrath years ago.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Kilgarrah flew over Camelot, he was pissed. He took out the fire and the smell of burning flesh was weaker, the dragon picked Merlin up with his teeth and laid him carefully down on his scaly back. Before Kilgarrah flew away, he faced Arthur and yelled.

 **”I thought you were better than this, Arthur Pendragon!”** and then they flew away.

=^=

It had been a week since Merlin disappeared, and Arthur had gone on multiple search parties since then, Morgana was more than pissed at Arthur, but when Arthur still was bloodthirsty after Merlins disappearance, she began to catch up on what Merlin meant about Arthur. She had talked to Gwen and Gaius and she was not the only one who thought Arthur was under a spell, They finally found out their suspicions were correct when Morgana crashed into Arthur and got a glimpse at his neck that had been hidden by his armour.

”I'm telling you, Gaius, there was a slug looking creature planted inside Arthurs's neck! That must be the reason for his actions!” Morgana said determinedly.

”A slug? Are you sure Morgana?” Gaius doubted as the three of them looked through the older man's books.

”I know what I saw Gaius! And it was moving too! Arthur didn't even look back to apologize, just glared at me, he got to do better than that if he wants to threaten me.” Morgana huffed.

”Aha! I think I found something! According to this book, it is a creature with seven heads, a Fomorroh, it is awakened by a sorcerer, and when it bites it's victim, one of its heads are transferred into the victim's neck, that must be what you saw.” Gaius raised his eyebrows and looked at the girls.

”I'm gonna need you to knock out Arthur and bring him here, can you do that?” Morgana looked over at Gwen and nodded, and just like that, they left the room.

=^=

Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes, his body was aching all over, but he still tried to sit up.

”Careful young warlock, your body hasn't healed from the traumatic event.” Kilgarrah sat on a big rock in front of him.

”...How long was I out?” Merlin's voice was hoarse and almost gone.

”For about 194 hours.” Merlin glared at the creature in front of him who only chuckled at him.

”A bit more than eight days, Merlin” Merlin raised his hands up to his nose bridge only to notice that the Iron shackles around his wrists we're gone.

”...You got them off?” Merlin looked down at his wrists and then up at Kilgarrah.

”I'm a dragon, Merlin. It wasn't too hard to remove those iron cuffs of yours.” Kilgarrah sounded somewhat offended, but Merlin ignored it.

”erm...well, thanks! But I'm afraid I have to go now, somethings not right about Arthur, see you!” Berlin said as he slowly got up on his feet.

”You're not leaving, Merlin. You need to rest, You don't even know where we are.” Kilgarrah huffed out.

”...Well where are we?” Kilgarrah shook his head at Merlin's question.

”One day. Just stay here for one day and I'll get you out.” Merlin pouted but decided it wasn't worth bickering with the dragon, he didn't feel like dealing with his stubbornness today.

=^=

To knock Arthur out wasn't too hard, Gwen just hit him in the back of his head with a vase, but getting him to Gaius’ chambers was something else, they had to go through the servants quarters to not be interrupted by a guard or Agravaine, but they did it, after 30 minutes, that is. Gaius found his scalpel in his physician stuff and began working on the king's neck, carefully carving around the Fomorroh, Morgana helped to burn it with a little magic and Gaius stitched Arthur up again, all they had to do now was wait.

=^=

Arthur's head hurt, he had woken up in the court physicians chambers, with six curious eyes staring down at him.

”..happened?” he managed to slur out as.

”What's the last thing you remember Arthur?” Guinevere asked him.

”...Burning something...Merlin?...Merlin!” Arthur's eyes went wide and his breath uneven.

”The hell have I done?! Is he ok? Where is he?” the panicking king looked up at Gwen and Gaius who simply avoided his gaze sadly.

”Arthur...We don't know where Merlin is...he disappeared, remember? And we're gonna find him, but we need you to tell us what happened that night you found out about his magic...” Arthur walked over to the little window.

”I...I was attacked...By...Dammit! Merlin never was the traitor, was he? It was my uncle of all people all along!” Arthur's face crumbled together. He had messed up. He had messed up so bad.

”Arthur...” Gaius started only to get interrupted.

”He wasn't alone. Morgouse was there too. Agravaine has surely been feeding her information for every time she has ever attacked Camelot...Gaius, Morgana, Guinevere...I'm sorry.” Arthur looked back at his friends sadly.

”We've got no time for that now, Gaius?” Morgan put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

”What you have been possessed by is a Fomorroh, sire. You had one of its seven heads crawling inside of you and I'm afraid it won't die until we kill the beast. Until then it will grow back inside your neck and it will take control again.” Gaius said depressingly.

”Just wait a minute! It'll grow back?! Then we need to find Morgouse fast! How much time do I have?” 

“I don’t know the number exactly sire, but my best guess is 24 hours maximum and 15 hours minimum,” Gaius said reading in his book.

”Ok, then we need to go, Morgana, Guinevere, are you coming with me or not?” Arthur asked halfway out the door.

”uhh, what exactly are you gonna do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Arthur was gonna answer the old physician, but Morgana beat him to it.

”I think arresting Agravaine would be our best choice.” Gaius nodded and shooed them away.

The three of them found Agravaine in Arthurs chambers, the look on his face when the spell had worn off was priceless, on their way down to the dungeons he kept coming with more and more excuses, but Arthur knew the real him now, Agravaine couldn't trick him anymore.

Arthur had been yelling on and off demanding answers, but Agravaine seemed loyal enough to not break, not yet at least. 2 hours of Arthur yelling and Morgana threatening later, Agravaine finally gave up. 

”She has a hut in the alley of the fallen kings! There! Are you happy now?!” Agravaine snapped. Arthur smiled at the two others.

” Come on, let's go!” Morgana said, but Arthur didn't, he placed his hand on the shaft of his sword and drew it out, then he looked over at Morgana.

”I have to do this ’Gana” Arthur said and Morgana nodded understanding. Arthur grabbed his uncle by his collar and pulled him up, placing the tip of the sword on Arthurs stomach.

”What are you waiting for?! Kill me!” Agravaine whispered loudly, and that was the last time he did what his uncle told him to do.

=^=

He next day Arthur had informed his best friend and most loyal knight, Sir Leon about the situation and asked him to take care of the kingdom for a few days, Leon had asked Arthur to bring a few knights, but this was something he had to do alone (Well he knew Morgana wouldn't take no for an answer and if Morgana’s coming, then so is Guinevere, so maybe not alone). 

Just as Agravaine had said, Morgouses hut was hidden in the valley of the fallen kings. They raised their swords and went in preparing for battle, but there was no one there. The whole place was full of poultices, herbs and glass jars, so they looked around. Just as they found the right jar with the right thing, the Fomorroh, Morgouse walked in, at first, she didn't move, she just stood there staring at them, but when Arthur ran right at her with his sword, she reacted, her eyes turned golden as a few glass jars flew of the shelves and right at Arthur.

”Burn it! Burn the creature!” Arthur yelled, but Morgouse just laughed at him.

”You need magic to kill it, Pendragon!” 

”It seems you've forgotten on major thing Morgouse!” Morgana said with golden eyes. Morgana has magic. She looked at the Fomorroh and with a word Arthur didn't understand, the creature was burning, she whispered a few more words and it was dead. 

”NO!” Morgouse snapped and every item and every shelf flew around the but, Her eyes once again turned golden and the three intruders flew of hitting the wall.

”YOU'RE DEAD!” She yelled, her magic had grabbed the dropped swords and pointed them on the trio.

”I don't think so...look behind you.” Morgana smirked. Morgouse turned, and less than a meter away stood Merlin looking at her with flaring gold eyes.

”Surprise.” He said and with one hand movement, her neck snapped.

=^=

To Arthurs surprise, the first thing Merlin did after he made sure they were ok was to tell at him, but not about the almost-execution.

”Arthur, What the hell?! Are you crazy? Attack Morgouse, a sorceress, without any knights at your side?! Listen, I know you, Morgana and Gwen fight good together and that you are the best swordsman in all of Albion, but this is a new low, Arthur, even for you!” Arthur didn't really know what to say, he had been saved by Merlin again, even after Arthur had betrayed him.

”...Sorry” Arthur said Sincerely.

”yeah, you better be! Saving your arse really is a hassle!” Merlin rolled his eyes and helped the girls up, dragging them both into a hug.

”No, I'm not really sorry about that, but the whole...dungeons and execution thing... I was under a spell, I know that's not an excuse, but...” Arthur's voice cracked. 

”I know, I forgave you for all that before it happened, but we're gonna have to talk about your impulses though.” Arthur looked up at him and couldn't help, but to drag Merlin down into a big that could kill.

”Hey, hate to Interrupt, but we really should get going, I'm guessing we all have a lot to talk about.” Morgana smiled down at the two boys who helped each other up, Merlin smiled at Arthur who snorted in response and hit him in the shoulder, the boys walked hand in hand over to the horses as the girls snickered behind them.


End file.
